


Made with Love and Frustration

by MarlynnOfMany



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Made with Love, crowley's love language is acts of service, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlynnOfMany/pseuds/MarlynnOfMany
Summary: Crowley learning to bake is entertaining and endearing.  I just had to draw it.The 20,000 word fanfic novella "A Picnic Plan for You and Me" is a pure delight to read, and it deserves an illustration or ten!





	Made with Love and Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a picnic plan for you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186096) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 


End file.
